1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular rear trunk suitable for a two-wheeled motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
An example of a conventional vehicular rear trunk is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 62-45985. The vehicular rear trunk disclosed in this publication includes a trunk body portion which is disposed behind the seat of a two-wheeled motor vehicle. A lid portion is provided for opening and closing the opening of the trunk body portion, and an electric appliance is accommodated within a rear portion of the interior of the trunk body portion. The vertical, transverse and longitudinal directions used in the present invention are described in reference to a mounted state of the vehicular rear trunk on a vehicle.
Because the trunk body portion is usually formed by injection molding, it is required that its opening be as large as or larger than its bottom side. However, it is sometimes required that the rear trunk have a narrow upper shape, and that a lower side of its rear wall extend rearwardly to form an inclined surface when viewed from the trunk's side. In a conventional injection molding process, it is difficult to obtain such a shape, and the freedom of design for the shape is restricted.
It is possible to obtain such a shape for a trunk body portion in a right-left divided form by molding, but in this case it is necessary to seal and bond the right and left mating portions. This results in a complicated structure, and more time and labor are required for production.
It would therefore be desirable to construct a trunk body portion having a relatively narrow upper portion without excessive cost and difficulty of manufacture.
It would also be desirable to construct a trunk body portion which allows for storage of goods separate from vehicle lighting appliances.